


The Party/The After Party

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Elite Four Headquarters, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Open Relationships, Pokemon League Organization, Polyamory, Polyamory done right, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, indigo plateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Hilda goes to a party, but the thing is, Hilda's not good at parties, and definitely not High society parties.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/Lusamine, Red/Green/Blue, Red/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Pre-Game

The ballroom was absolutely gorgeous. Of course, it would be. This was Indigo Plateau. They didn’t skimp on niceties here. This was also the biggest soiree of the season. This is the time that the Indigo Plateau voted on the Elite Four Board members and set policy for the rest of the season. That’s why I was there. It was open to Champions, Elite Four, Professors, and everyone’s plus one. Well, everyone but me I guess. I invited Hugh, sure, but he had some stuff come up, and it’s not like we were together or anything, even if I wanted it to be.

“Be positive, White,” I said to myself and flicked pulled the compact from my clutch, flicking it open and checking my makeup in the mirror. I never would have been caught dead like this on my journey. I was known as the punk girl that wore the shorts and the combat boots. But here, I had to look my best. Foundation, light blush, and my lips were pink but not red. Perfect. I even wore my grandmother’s real diamonds to the event. Champion money was good, but not that good. There were diamond studs in each ear, and a diamond necklace which was a simple silver chain with a teardrop of silver inset with the gem. It was beautiful.

“Stop fidgeting. You look fine,” said a lady next to me and I clicked the compact closed and looked at her. Professor Juniper looked stunning in her own gown of emerald green, while mine was the whitest white. Hers was a great contrast against her date’s blue tuxedo. He glanced at me.

“No frowns, Cherie. The cameras are rolling, oui?” he said with that damn Kalosian charm of his. How she snagged someone like THE Augustine Sycamore was beyond me. Honestly, I don’t think they were even together. She never mentioned it. The distance between them spoke more to good friends than lovers, and he had his arms around her shoulders, not her waist, which would have been proper.

“Wait, are you two even…?” I asked. Juniper giggled.

“God no. I’d kill him. We’re friends is all. You know how this works?”

“Walk up to the guy by the door, hand him the card, and then they flash a light in my face and scream my name to everyone, right?”

“Don’t sound so excited, Chère,” Sycamore said with a smile. “Well see you inside,” She said, then they walked up to the guy. He had a microphone, took both of their cards, and the light came on. It was so damned bright.

“Presenting Professors Sycamore and Juniper from Kalos and Unova!” the guy said and there was a smattering of clapping. Another couple walked by me. Some dude named Dexio and his date Sina from Kalos. They were supposedly aides? I figured Sycamore’s. Man, was I the only person that didn’t have a date? I sighed and was thankful the drinks were inside, otherwise I might have knocked back a flute just to be ready. This type of party wasn’t for me, but I needed to be here. I glanced down and adjusted my gown, took a deep breath, pulled the flask from my purse and took a shot, then strode up to the man. He took my card and the lights hit me like a Clefable had used Dazzling Gleam. I resisted the urge to squint and didn’t look directly at it.

“Presenting Hilda, Champion of Unova!” The man said and I nodded and grabbed the elegant oak railing more to not fall from the blinding light, but also to not look so awkward on my own. There was applause from the assembled, and I recognized most of them. I’d met a few people here. There were some I hadn’t. I got to the bottom of the stairs and was immediately set upon by Nate.

“Hey White! I didn’t think you’d make it,” he said, following me to the drink table. Some other people came in. Gladion and Lillie of the Aether Foundation or something. I wasn’t paying much attention. “Juniper bullied me into it,” I said, then turned and looked at the girl with him. She was pretty, but I’d never seen her around. “Hi,” I said, grabbing a champagne flute from a passing server.

“Hi! Nate’s told me a lot about you. I’m Rosa,” She said. She had a beautiful yellow gown on.

“You look like Belle. So gorgeous.”

Rosa grinned. “Thank you! I didn’t think I’d ever have a chance to wear it, but Nate got invited, so I guess I’m his date.”

I shot back the champagne like it was bourbon and Nate rubbed the back of his head. “You uh… You’re supposed to sip that,” he said.

“I didn’t. It hits quicker,” I said, then turned, only to freeze with recognition. Oh no.

“Presenting President Lusamine of the Aether Foundation and her date, Dr. Colress!” Lusamine was really pretty and almost floated down the stairs. Colress walked with her in a tux, but he still had his little wrist computer. His only way of communicating with others. Even if he was a good guy now, it still sat with me wrong that this guy was here. What was worse, him and Lusamine… They actually looked GOOD together. I hated that he looked good. Maybe I wouldn’t have to talk and we’d just avoid each other and oh god they were walking right towards me. I put my little sandwich back on the plate as they arrived, and Colress started pressing buttons on the wrist computer. A mechanical voice came out of it, but it was smooth and almost sounded real… Almost.

“Miss Lusamine, this is Hilda. She goes by White. She’s the champion in Unova.”

Lusamine smiled and curtsied and I just smiled and tried not to look horrified.

“Charmed,” Lusamine said. She had a bit of an accent to her but I couldn’t place it. “Unova! What a wonderful region. I visit often when I’m looking for ways to improve my Aether Foundation.”

I was watching Colress, who seemed disinterested in me and was typing something out to Rosa with a smile on his face, and she and Nate were laughing. I looked back to Lusamine. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the Aether Foundation.”

Lusamine nodded. “Imagine, if you will, a place where wild pokemon can live without fear of capture? Where they can go on about their lives. That is what the Aether Foundation strives to realize. We should love and cherish pokemon and only battle if they choose to. Where the Safari Zone allows captures, we run a nature preserve where capture is impossible, but one can still appreciate the pokemon there.”

Colress and her made sense. Still, it seemed to be a lesser extreme than what N and Team Plasma wanted, and all that was was Ghetsis trying to take over the world anyway. N wasn’t so bad, and I talked to him from time to time. Colress turned back to me, Nate and Rosa walked away, and he smiled at me, even closing his eyes, then reached past me and grabbed a sandwich. I didn’t really mind him so much as I was wary of him.

“So how did you and Colress meet?” Lusamine asked.

“I stopped his boss from taking over the world!” I blurted loudly, then realized what I’d said and started to turn really red. That was… I wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but that was entirely me and my nerves.

Lusamine’s smile faltered for only a moment, and Colress, smooth as ever, didn’t even bat an eye and typed into his wrist computer. Impressive for a guy holding a sandwich. “She was responsible for stopping Ghetsis. I told you about the work I did for him,” he said.

“Oh yes, that deplorable man. Truthfully, what Colress learned there for pokemon containment has helped Aether foundation tremendously, especially where our injured pokemon are concerned. Poor dears.”

I didn’t know what to say, and I guess it was obvious. Lusamine was a born socialite and curtsied again. “It was a pleasure to meet you, White. I hope you do great things.” and she and Colress left, leaving me to feel like an idiot.

“We don’t talk about that here,” said a voice from my left and I whirled. I hadn’t even realized that he was there. He was… stunning really. He had on a black suit but there was no tie and the top button of his white dress shirt was undone. He also had longish dark black hair, pale skin, and stunning red eyes. He was holding a plate and looking down at me, and I think I turned pink just from his gaze. This guy was… damn.

“Sorry, talk about what?”

“Colress has made great strides and is an invited guest. Some people have had dark pasts, but if they have made strides to improve themselves, then they are welcome here.” The man said and stuffed a cookie in his mouth. “Who're you?" He asked with his mouth full. How… odd. I felt better already.

“Oh, I’m White. Unova Champion,” I said, extending my hand. He looked at it then back at me, and I lowered it immediately. I liked this guy already.

“You can’t be White.”

“Wait, why not?”

“Cause there’s already a Red, Green, and Blue. You aren’t allowed to be a color. There’s too many colors.”

“Well that’s a dumb reason.”

“That’s still the reason.”

“Fine, I’m Hilda.”

He nodded. “That’s better. That’s a name. Too many trainers go by colors these days. Red sets a precedent and they all follow his example. Sometimes Red doesn’t want that, I think.”

“You talk like you know him.”

“I do know him.”

“And who are you?”

He smiled. “Satoshi.”

I turned to him. “Okay, Satoshi. Why did you get an invite?”

“Does it matter? I got one.” He took a huge bite of a sandwich. He had no issues with appearances like everyone else seemed to. I liked him.

“And where’s your Plus One?”

“I don’t have one. I came Sawsbuck.”

“You know, most people don’t show up if they have to go Sawsbuck.”

“No, but you did.”

“I got peer pressured.”

“So did I,” he said simply, then finished his food and tossed the plate in the trash. “You don’t seem to belong here, same as me.”

“Yeah, you’re a little weird, no offense.”

“None taken,” he said. “I’ve been called worse. Irresponsible, annoying, smelly. I never did understand the last one. I bathe. How does someone… Smell you later?”

“I assume with their nose.”

“I don’t have that good a sense of smell.”

He nodded, then asked an odd question. “Do you dance?”

“Umm… what?”

“You have no date, I have no date, and it’s a fancy party. Dancing will be expected. Do you need a dance partner?”

“Like… What kind of dance are we talking about? I’m not good at twerking.”

He frowned and glanced around me at my ass. I couldn’t believe he’d just done that, and I was too startled to slap him. “I never would have guessed, but that’s not what I meant. Can you ballroom dance?”

“Oh. Yeah, I can waltz. My mom wanted me to learn when I was younger. Only if you come to my room later,” I said as a joke more than anything.

The lights dimmed and he nodded. “Then we’ll dance later, and I’ll come to your room,” he said and walked off, and I stared at his ass too, just to be difficult. Then it sunk in what I had just said to him and he agreed to. Then I panicked when he climbed onto the stage, stood behind the podium, took a deep breath, then grabbed the microphone. “Good evening trainers. I’m your keynote speaker and Master of Ceremonies tonight. Some of you know me, but for those of you that don’t, I’m Red.”

The bottom of my stomach fell out, and I took another shot from my flask. Red. Red? Had I just agreed to dance with Red? Oh god, what had I just agreed to? Did I invite Red back to my room? And he said yes!? I took another shot. It was gonna be that kind of night.


	2. The Party

Business was done in less than a few hours, and dinner was served at that time. The catering was paid for by the Oak Institute, to which Professor Oak got a warm and hardy thanks for. It was roast Combusken with a mango chutney glaze over the top, a side of greens, and also mashed potatoes. I devoured it, but tried to not look like I was a starving trainer that had never known food before. My table was near the middle of the room, and I was sitting with Dexio and Sina from earlier. I showed up late to the table, thanks to my double-fisting of the whiskey, and they smiled at me but neither spoke. Dessert baffled me. I thought it was custard and went to eat it, but my spoon clinked and I was confused. Since I didn’t know how to eat it, I waited. Sina turned and took hers, driving the tip of her spoon through the top then crunching up the shell into the custard and ate it. News to me. I did the same. She leaned on Dexio but not as a lover. I recognized the same body language as Juniper and Sycamore. Comfortable, but not together.

Red finished his speech which wasn’t very long winded like you’d figure a speech would be, but he had a reputation of getting straight to the point. When he finished his speech, Oak came up and said a few words, they had another guest speaker that they called Rowan and I had him pegged for another professor, then the Champion from Galar named Leon. After that, Red came back up and went over new Elite Four announcements and the votes for the board. Blue remained the chair for the League Board like we all knew she would. Her term had seen a boom in the League’s outreach and almost every Region had a gym challenge and an Elite Four. The only one that didn’t was Alola, and that’s because they blended in their traditional Island Challenges to League standards.

After all of that, Red ended the business portion of the affair and we went back to pleasantries. The light went back up. I watched him. He strode over to Blue and Gary Motherfucking Oak (His unofficial yet globally recognized name) and sat down, talking to them quietly. Dexio turned back to his meal, finishing it quietly. I chatted with Sina quietly before I felt a familiar presence behind me and I turned in my seat. Red was watching me quietly.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“You promised me a dance.”

Sina made a noise that was both provocative and rude. I glanced at her and she winked then tapped Dexio on the shoulder. “You too, buddy.”

Dexio rolled his eyes and stood, taking Sina by the hand. They went out to the floor and I looked back at Red who was watching me with those intense eyes. That must have been where the name came from. I stood and he smiled and offered me his arm, and I took it. The violins started playing first as we approached the dance floor, and it was soon followed by the woodwinds as Red bowed to me. I bowed back, trying to remember my lessons, then we flowed into the rhythm. I put my hand on his shoulder and took his with my other one, and he put his hand around my waist, wasting no time getting into the rhythm. I wasn’t expecting to dance to a waltz with Red, and the realization dawned on me. I misstepped and he covered for me, spinning me out on his arm.

When I came back in he pulled me close and I got a whiff of his cologne. He smelled fantastic. I resisted the urge to bury my face in his chest and went back to the simple three-step. “You didn’t tell me you were Red.”

“When I tell people I’m Red they run away or worship me. I tend to not tell people who I am anymore. If you’d known I was Red, would you have agreed to dance with me?”

I eyed him. “No.”

“See?” We kept pace with the music which was now winding down. It wasn’t a long song. I’d heard it on the S.S. Anne. It started to blend into something a little more energetic. Red switched time seamlessly and I felt sluggish. I had no idea he could be so graceful. The song was something else I recognized. It was called Pink Mirage and was the theme for Mew. It brought with it a warm and comforting sound like you’d expect from the Great Mother. Red closed his eyes and still had that smile on his face, getting his entire body involved with the music. I felt less like I was dancing with a person and more that I was dancing with a force of nature.

Eventually, the song ended and he parted from me bowing deeply, and I returned it. I also knew that mom had probably seen that at home. Hugh too. Take that, asshole. Red let go of my hand and stepped away backwards, then clapped twice. The room got quiet, as did the band.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I forgot to mention that we have an arena set aside for this party so that you may battle if you’d like. After all, that’s why we’re all here. I’d like to battle you, White.” He said, and all heads turned to me. I just got challenged. I had danced with him and felt close to him, now he was challenging me. I had a feeling that Red was a hurricane in his personal life. He certainly gave me whiplash.

“I uh…” I said, not really ready for that.

“Kick his ass, White!” Juniper yelled from the crowd and things got animated. Guess that settled that then. I got into my bag and pulled out my ball belt and strapped it on myself. He smiled. “Been awhile. Let’s see if I still got it. I’ll meet you there.” He said, then turned and walked into a side door. Oh boy, this was gonna be something.

I made my way to the battle arena among a crowd of excited partygoers. This wasn’t abnormal. They have battles here all the time. The thing is, Red doesn’t battle. He never does. He tries to avoid it even as the Champion and somehow has held onto his seat for years. Now here he was, battling on television. It was a rare occurrence, and it wasn’t like I had challenged him. He challenged me. Some people thought there might be something to that. I climbed the podium to the neutral stage and the screen flickered to life. The band had migrated too and after a few minutes started to play that big battle music that so many people knew. When I looked around, I realized that we were in the Elite Four Arena. I had taken the challenger stand.

After a few more minutes, the door across the hall flew open and red strode out. There was a costume change too. He wasn’t in the suit anymore. He was wearing his trademark gear. Boots, Jeans, a black tee, and his red vest with white sleeves. He even wore his cap. This was the Red I recognized. This was the Red I had seen on the television when I was still an aspiring trainer and not a Champion. He was flanked by Blue and Gary. Gary went and stood beside the podium and Blue strode into the middle of the ring. She was still wearing her party gown, which was more of a sleek and elegant dress with the slit in the side just high enough to be borderline indecent. She also had on long white gloves and had some diamonds at her throat.

“Goblins and Gentleghouls, today we have a special event. Champion versus Champion, it looks like Red has finally decided to battle for us today. So, let’s not waste any time. Trainers, show us what you can do! I’ll be the ref for this match and it will be run according to the new League guidelines for gym leaders. That means a team of three on three. Switch outs are permitted, but a faint is a faint and revives may be used but that pokemon is considered out of play. White, what pokemon are you going to use today?”

I frowned, thinking. I had my entire team, but picking only three would be a pain. “Zebstrika, Volcarona, and Serperior,” I said. Three pokeballs appeared by my image on the screen. There was applause. 

“Red?”

“Pikachu, Tauros, and Charizard,” Red said, and I got nervous. A cheer went up from the crowd. That Charizard was a notorious beast. Three pokeballs appeared by his name, and blue held up a hand. “Well then, let’s see what they can do! Red, are you ready?”

Red nodded.

“White, are you ready?”

I nodded.

Then let the battle begin!”


	3. The Battle

I did what I normally do in this situation and blocked everything out. I started with the band, then the crowd, slowly walling out every distraction and focusing on the field and my very distracting opponent. He put his hands in his pockets and watched me. I pulled a ball from my belt, the one marked with a lightning bolt, and threw it. Zebstrika appeared on the field, rearing back and whinnying.

Red didn’t look impressed, and he didn’t even have to move. One of the pokeballs extended a beam on its own and Tauros appeared on the field. It mooed furiously and lowered its head, letting out a snort. Then it reared back a forelimb, kicking up some dust. Then it charged.

The first thing I noticed, his Tauros was fast. Faster than I had expected. Zebstrika, however, was faster. It darted to the side and left a trail of static in its wake that Tauros charged through, but if it felt it, it made no sign. Zebstrika took off at a run, trying to get some distance between it and the Tauros that was following behind. It was letting off a steady stream of sparks as it lept which would have thrown off any other attacker, but the Tauros just powered through it like it didn’t even feel it. I had to do something, and I had to do it fast, or Red was gonna kick my ass.

“Zebstrika, Volt Switch!” I shouted and the Zebstrika whirled as I pulled the pokeball. It launched three rings of electricity which smashed into the Tauros and halted it’s wild stampede. The Tauros shook its head and lunged, but Zebstrika dematerialized into the pokeball just in time. I breathed a sigh of relief. I set Zebstrika on the tray in front of me then picked up the pokeball with a fire symbol. I threw the ball as Red recalled his Tauros, dammit. My Volcorona came out, gliding over the field.

Red nodded his head and a Pikachu appeared from nowhere and lept onto the field and I almost died of cute. It was wearing a smaller pikachu sized version of Red’s trademark cap. The crowd aww’d over the Pikachu.

Volcarona, Heat Wave!” I shouted, and the Volcarona sailed high into the sky and then flapped its wings furiously over the battlefield. The entire room spiked in temperature by about twenty degrees, and we weren’t even the target. Pikachu raced under a rock and hid there, taking off it’s cap and fanning itself with it, which caused the crowd to aww even more. Pikachu had always been a crowd pleaser.

“Pikachu, Thunder,” Red said, and I panicked. There was no way Volcarona could handle that. Pikachu jumped out into the heatwave, jumped into the air and then surrounded itself in static. “Pika---” Oh no. “CHUUUUUU!” A bolt of lightning as big around as a voltorb slammed into Volcarona and knocked it out almost immediately. I recalled before he could hit the ground. A ping went up from the screen and one of my pokeballs crossed out. They turned on the air conditioners as well. Red took off his vest. I was distracted for a minute. His black tee was sleeveless and he had tattoos. I never would have guessed. I scrambled for a ball, trying to wrap my head back into the game, and I decided on something strong against electric and threw my Serperior.

It came out of the ball and darted forward, ready to fight. “Serperior, Leaf Blade!” I shouted, and the Serperior darted towards the Pikachu and spun, slamming it’s glowing green tail into the Pikachu. The Pikachu yelled in pain, and then Serperior wrapped it up in its body and squeezed. The Pikachu cried and Red pulled a ball from his hip and called back the Pikachu.

“Okay, now I’m upset,” he said and tossed another pokeball, even as the red x was marked on the screen. The field was again filled with heat and a Charizard appeared. It was bigger than a usual one and breathed a gout of flame. “Dragon Rage.”

Oh no.

The Charizard flapped its wings and slammed into my Serperior, grabbing it with its claws. Serperior struggled to get free but Charizard beat its wings gaining some height then threw Serperior to the ground, inhaled, then released bluish purple fire which engulfed my Serperior. I recalled and another X went on my screen. Jokes on him, Charizard was a flying type. I tossed the ball and Zebstrika came out. “Zebstrika, Gigavolt Havoc!” I shouted. It wasn’t the Z-Move though. It was a custom move we worked on. Zebstrika darted around the field, forming a triangle cascading yellow electricity around the Charizard, then lept at the Charizard. As it did, the Electricity from the three points of the triangle surged into the Zebstrika which pointed it’s horn at the Charizard and lightning lanced out of it, slamming into the Charizard. Gigavolt Havoc was our fun way of saying Supercharged Thunderbolt. The Charizard shook it’s head then raced towards Zebstrika, who stood it’s ground.

“Thunderbolt!” I shouted.

“Hyperbeam,” Red said calmly.

Fuck me. The Charizard opened its mouth as Zebstrika lowered its head and they both launched their Salvo. It met in the middle and was even for only a moment, then that Hyperbeam broke through the Thunderbolt and slammed into my Zebstrika, and I recalled it. I hadn’t actually expected to win, but I at least wanted to put up a fighting chance. Then, this was Red, and the fact that I had fainted even one of his pokemon said something about my abilities as a trainer. I smiled at him and he put back on his vest. The Charizard gloated for a minute, but Red didn’t even look back, pressing the button on his belt, and his Charizard was recalled. I wanted to say something to him, but he tucked his hands in his pockets and disappeared into the door he’d left from.

“Well ladies and gentleman, that was an electrifying match! Who’s up next?” Blue asked, but I didn’t stick around to watch, I headed towards the pokemon center instead. I handed over the pokeballs to Nurse Joy, one of the infamous Joy clan, then waited. I didn’t know how long it would take, but they were pretty top notch here. I was surprised when the door pinged and Red came in, still in his trainer gear. I thought he was upset or something. He crossed the distance between us and sat next to me.

“How are they?”

“She didn’t say.”

He nodded. “Do you know why I don’t like to battle?” he asked, and it felt out of left field.

“You never said in your interviews.”

He nodded. “I am officially gag ordered sometimes by the League. I’m the most famous trainer in the world and what I say influences a huge group of people,” he said then stood and went over to the coffee machine and started preparations for his own cup. I heard they had Komala Coffee this high up in the League imported straight from Alola. He was silent as I watched him work, and I noticed that he was pretty deft at making it and was eyeing his ingredients, all the while with a straight and disinterested face. It was kind of attractive in a way. I had to ask myself if he always made his own coffee, but the way he moved in practiced motions spoke to that. He finished up and came back over with two cups, setting one in front of me, then leaned back and crossed his leg over his knee.

“I used to be proud to be the champion. I was the best of the best. I held my title. After a while though, I started thinking. Why was I doing it? What was the point? It’s a professional sport, sure, but I’m just the coach. My pokemon are the ones out there getting battered and bruised and I’m the one getting the praises. I didn’t like that. I still don’t. That’s why I don’t tell people who I am. That’s why I don’t typically battle. When I do, it’s because I see promise in my opponent.” He paused and took a sip of his coffee.  
“One day, someone is gonna take my seat, and when that happens, I can retire. Maybe go somewhere sunny. Blue says it’s good for my depression.” He shrugged.

“I see why you don’t talk about it, I guess.”

He nodded. “When I was younger, all I wanted was to be the best, like no one ever was. Now, fuck, I almost said I was old. It feels like it, sometimes.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-five. Keep in mind I started before regulations pushed the age for a journey up to fifteen. I started at ten. I’ve been the reigning Kanto champ for fifteen years. It’s kinda depressing.” He swished his coffee around in the cup, thinking. “Anyway, I didn’t come in here to mope. I wanted to tell you that your skills are impressive. You’re impressive. I haven’t met someone that can keep up with me not only in a dance, but also on the field. I wanted to see if you were all talk, but you have some Bite to your Howl.”

I turned red. What do you do when the most famous man in the world compliments you? I… I knew he didn’t want me to think that way, though. He wanted to be Satoshi, not Red. That was why he was talking to me plain. He was clearing the air with an equal and dropping the façade. I would be a bastard to not let him. Now if only my brain would cooperate.

“Don’t you have a party to get back to?” I asked.

He snorted. “What, with that bunch of blowhards?” he asked, then his face fell. “I… I shouldn’t say that. The league is full of good people. I can’t stand only a few of them. Whether or not I’m there is of no consequence. I usually duck out early, and I already told Blue and Gary that I was done for the night. I did my job as the appointed spokesman of the League.”

“Are you and Blue?”

“Hmmm?” He asked, then nodded. “Together. Yeah. She’s officially married to Gary, but we’re all in a thing together and I was present at the wedding and a part of it. Laws haven’t caught up yet. They’re good for me, as far as that goes. Gary keeps the depression at bay and Blue keeps me taking my meds. I care for them both.”

“I didn’t know about any of that.”

“We’re pretty quiet about our private lives because of our fame. Tabloids and all of that. Most people just think we’re good friends. Obviously, you need to keep that to yourself.”  
I was about to tell him that of course I would, but there was a ping and I glanced up. Nurse Joy came out and bowed to me. “You’re pokemon are all healed up and ready to go. We hope to see you again!”

I nodded and grabbed my pokeballs. “Thanks, Nurse Joy.”

“No problem. I’m happy to.” She said and sat back at her terminal. Chansey went back into the back room. I returned to red who drained his coffee and stood.

“Want to go somewhere not here?”

I smiled. “Only if I get to call you Sato from now on.”

He paused and got a really funny look on his face. He almost looked confused. “Huh. Okay.”

“What’s wrong? Too much?”

“No, it’s not that. That’s just what Blue and Gary call me.” He pulled a pokeball from his belt and his Charizard appeared. Red whispered to it and it hunkered down. He climbed on and offered his hand to me. It was a challenge with the dress but I managed to get on, and the Charizard flapped its wings then took off.


	4. The Afterparty

When we landed, it was at some kind of grassy overlook, and I was amazed. We could see the entire Indigo Plateau from here down below us. It looked like glittering jewels littering the ground. You could even see victory road, and way off in the distance there were some lights that could only be Viridian City. It was breathtaking. He climbed off the Charizard and offered me his hand. I went to slip off but my dress got caught and I more fell onto him. He caught me well enough and I frowned. “Sorry, wasn’t dressed for an adventure.”

“Then take it off,” he said, stepping away from me.

“I… What?”

“What, who’s gonna see you? Besides, we all know you have shorts on under it anyway. You’re practical.”

He was right anyway. I sighed and fought with the dress before I lowered it off of me. I felt a little exposed. I was just in strapless and a pair of spandex shorts, but he didn’t even seem to notice, taking off his own vest and tossing it onto my dress, then recalling his Charizard. He gestured with his hands. “You can see a good chunk of Kanto from here. They call it Hermit’s Peak. I still don’t know why, but I come here to be alone. No one else bothers coming up here. This is where I think.”

“It’s… gorgeous.” I said, glancing around. He had a little camp set up here. There was a tent, a water collector and filter, and some other stuff that you’d need for a day or two alone on a peak. There was also a meditation circle carved into the ground. A Yin and Yang with a circle at the very center. I didn’t picture him as spiritual, but I guess I didn’t picture him as a lot of things. He was certainly taking me by surprise.

He smiled and got into a lockbox type of thing that sealed. It was temperate in Kanto and even half naked I felt comfortable. He probably had to account for rain or snow in the winter, but this stuff was good to leave up here year round. He clicked open the box and got out a starter log, some kindling, and some sticks, then set them all up and arranged some bigger chunks of wood around the starter log in a type of tent shape. When that was done, he pulled a zippo from his pocket and lit the starter, then clicked it closed and got into what looked like an ice chest. He dug around for a minute then pulled out some beers.

“You drink?”

“I’m underage?”

He glanced at me. “The difference between morality and legality is often a blurred line at best. Besides, it’s just up up here. I could holler as loud as I wanted and no one would hear. You're a legal adult, right? Would you like a drink?”

“Sure, but if this was your murder plan all along…”

He glanced at me and frowned, then it clicked. “Oh, you’re joking. No. Sorry. No murder tonight.” He took the caps off the beers and handed one to me, and I smelled it before I drank it. It smelled hoppy but had a hint of fruit to it. I took a swig and tasted yes, beer, but also what I thought might be Razz Berries?

“Better than what they gave us at the party. I don’t mind champagne, but champagne has an association to it. High Society and gluing on a face. Champagne means I have to be Red. Beer, however, is homey and warm. I can be comfortable and relaxed.”

It was starting to dawn on me now. He was showing me his safe place. The place he goes when the world feels like it’s crushing him. The place he could withdraw to when he wanted to vanish. I was being shown the warm and squishy personal stuff that no one else got to see. He turned and poked at the fire which was actually burning pretty well then laid back in the grass, folding his arms behind his head. I joined him, maybe a little closer than an acquaintance, but I don’t figure he minded at all.

“You can see the stars clearly from here. The light pollution isn’t overbearing,” I said. “I used to know the constellations.”

“I still do,” he said and pointed. “There’s Ursaring,” he said, tracing the stars with his hands. I moved closer to see where he was pointing and he took my hand and traced the stars with my own finger. “And there’s Teddiursa. Over here we have Skorupi,” he said, tracing another. “And Tauros here.” He traced them then dropped my hand. I let it fall and it fell on his chest. He was really warm and smelled great and I was laying on him and probably could have fallen asleep here. It was odd, I didn’t really know him, but I was comfortable. He was chill. He made me relax.

“Thank you for inviting me in,” I said. He smiled then took a sip of his beer. “You’re different from most trainers. Especially the male ones. They’re all brash and eager and want to prove themselves, but then, I guess you have nothing to prove.” I sat up before I could fall asleep, sitting next to him and turning to face him. I ran my hand over his arm idly, tracing the oddly swirling tattoos that he had.

“I feel like I can be more mature,” he said, then glanced down. “You’re probably curious about those?”

“I didn’t know they existed.”

He sat up and took off his shirt, showing me his back. The swirling branches were actually the outer branches of a tree, and the tree dominated his back, with the root system forming Mew at his lower back. I reached out and traced the roots.

“This is gorgeous work.”

He didn’t say anything but turned, facing me, then reached out a hand and brushed some hair from my face. I turned pink in anticipation for what I knew was coming, and he leaned in and kissed me. It was gentle and not at all like my first time with Nate. He caressed my cheek with his free hand while his mouth felt out mine, his lips soft and perfect, and I melted into it. God, he was everything I could have wanted in a man. I couldn’t have him, but I could make it count. I pulled away and pushed him back into the grass gently, then threw my leg over him and straddled him, then put my hair into a tail. He watched me without saying a word, and I leaned down and kissed him again. His hand found my cheek again and my free hand climbed up his arm til I found his free hand, and I locked my fingers into his. The kiss got a little more passionate as we both confirmed that the other wanted this, and I bit his lip gently then pulled away and ran my fingers across his chest. He wasn’t super muscular. He was actually a twig, but I was okay with that. I wasn’t, and that meant that there was plenty of padding. He watched me as I unsnapped my bra from the front then tossed it over with the rest of the clothes.

He sat up and pinched one of my nipples lightly and I squeaked. It was a great sensation. He pinched it again then leaned down and licked it, then nibbled on it while he pinched the other. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and thrust my chest out to him. I wasn’t huge chested, but he didn’t seem to mind that either, working me slow and steady. I could already feel myself getting turned on, and he just kept going, playing with my nipples. Then he pushed me over hard and I fell on my back with a squeal and a laugh. He was grinning then kissed me, then kissed my neck. I wrapped some fingers in his hair because I didn’t know what to do with my hands, and the other went to his back. He kissed my neck then trailed down to my chest, then to my stomach and my breathing shuddered when he got to the waistband of my shorts. He trailed back up then looked me in the eye and pulled away.

“I have every intention of having sex with you right now. Do you consent?” He asked.

“I do… Just be gentle? My first time wasn’t.”

He nodded then pressed his fingers against me and I felt everything jump to obey. My legs tried to close on reflex but the rest of him was in the way and he forced me to leave them open. I whimpered a little at the touch, and he slowly lowered my shorts and tossed them on the pile. I was thankful I wore my nice underwear for once. They were black and lacy and he looked at them for all of two seconds and yanked them off too. I laughed and he smiled. “Nice wrapping paper,” he said, then pressed lightly against my clit and I squirmed. His hands felt fantastic and as he rubbed me I closed my eyes and just let myself go. I could feel myself moving with him, grinding against his hand. I noticed him pull away and took a minute to wind down a little. I heard him rummaging in the tent, then his hand pressed against my clit again.

I gasped or moaned or something, then felt him enter me and I opened my eyes and looked at him. Red was… gorgeous would be an understatement, but he was one of those guys that was even prettier naked. He just had the body for it, and it was a nice change from those guys that tried to work out and shave everything. Red was thin and pale and looked like he might have been sick. He didn’t shave and his dark happy trail and nest of pubic hair painted a strong contrast that just drove me wild.

He pushed into me and I moaned. I couldn’t stop myself and bit my lip before I realized that we weren’t in my house and no one could hear us. Then he pushed in again and I moaned louder. He got into a rhythm, thrusting into me, and he twisted his hand to rub my clit at the same time, and it didn’t take me long. My moans progressively got louder and higher pitched, and he started to pick up speed, still being gentle and not ramming into me, but he was angled in a way that he was grinding against my G-Spot and I came. I came hard. I started to whine and moan as I felt myself start to spasm erratically, and I guess that did it for him cause he started to breathe heavy and I felt his dick start to contract inside of me. There was a condom too. I felt that. He kept going for a few more seconds, allowing me to ride out the wave, then he gradually slowed until I was laying there in the grass, sweating and probably grinning like a Gengar. He pulled out and laid down next to me and I grabbed him and pulled him close. I couldn’t keep him, but I had him for the night, and that was good enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, smash that kudos and let me know!


End file.
